


Mr. Sandman

by mr_benzedrine (nai_nodayo)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, Twitter Prompt, this fo u samara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nai_nodayo/pseuds/mr_benzedrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>patrick appearing in ur bedroom every 11:11 pm and he has one minute before he disappears again</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from @ thnksptrckstmp on twitter

My eyelids were already feeling heavy and were threatening to close but I knew I had to stay up just a little longer. I was waiting for him. It was pitch black outside and god, I was already tracing the shadows on the wall, where his' were supposed to be.

And then my clock made a noise, it was time.

When I blinked, I closed my eyes a bit longer than I usually would and I slowly opened them.

He sat across me, on the desk by the windowsill. So he was practically bathing in the moonlight, the dull light highlighted his sharp cheek bones and pretty round face. And of course, he had his fedora in one hand, and I knew he never went without it.

There were always those little particles floating about him, as if he just stepped out from a dream made by Mr. Sandman himself. Particles that illuminated in the night like little fireflies from deep in the woods.

"Patrick." I stood up and reached out to touch him, like hell, even after all these nights, I still couldn't believe he was actually real and not a figment of my imagination. I never dared to tell others about him.

"Hey (your name)," He smiled and got off the desk to wrap his arms around me for a hug.

"Did you miss me?" Patrick said, a bit mockingly but still smiling. I glared at him and rolled my eyes.

"Hell no." I said sarcastically and crossed my arms against my chest. He laughed and offered his hand for me to hold.

"Come on, you know we don't have a lot of time." He reminded me. I took his hand because he was right. Then he pulled me in for a kiss. It wasn't often we did these kinds of things, we'd usually end up running out of time before we could do so. I gingerly threw my arms around his neck and breathed in the scent of vanilla and dream dust.

I knew this was unconventional.

We broke away and our foreheads were touching, we were so close. I could see the flecks of gold in his irises and his sandy hair slightly messed up already.

"I missed you." He breathed out and his hand brushed the locks of hair falling into my face. We didn't have much time. I just nod and say the same back to him. I closed my eyes.

And just like that he was gone again.

There was no proof, no dust or fireflies, no shadows on the wall. All that was left was the moonlight shining even brighter from the window and my bare wall. 

I sighed and slid under my covers once again.


	2. Stay Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise surprise a bit more chapters to come

_"I'm looking for the Sandman._  
He's somewhere 'round 'tis said;  
But as I'm rather sleepy,  
I think I'll go to bed." -Susan Holton (1928) 

 

It started way back when I was still a kid. I remembered that night clearly.

 

I was seven years old and I just so happened to stay up so late into the night, way _way_ past my bed time. I had already started feeling drowsy and I was settling into my thick, warm blankets with my stuffed toys surrounding me and keeping me from falling of the bed. I had horrible experiences falling off the bed. Benzy, my biggest teddy bear, was the biggest one keeping me from rolling off. Like so ridiculously huge, he was bigger than my seven year old body. Maybe I was just a small kid.

I was muttering to myself and I had been reciting the story mom read to me earlier that night. The story I knew so well. It was the story about the Sandman. And that night well, I thought it would be a good idea to wait around for Mr. Sandman and see if he was going to come round.

But then, just when I was about to close my eyes and give up, a boy fell into my room from my window. I wasn't so sure whether he actually fell from the window. 

He had caramel colored hair, a bit sandy looking from the little particles floating around him, several were bright, that made him seem dreamy. He wore a plain blue shirt and oddly, Batman pajamas pants. He stood up curiously, walked on the floorboards barefoot and took in his surroundings.

I had watched him wander from my bed, and I was still buried under the blankets except I was peeking out a little, that way I could see him.

"Are you the Sandman?" I asked him. He gasped and stared at me with wide eyes. He looked terrified.

"I-I don't know? I don't think I am..." He stuttered and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and gazed down to his feet. The tip of his ears were obviously flushed in the moonlight, even in the dark, I could see them too.

"Oh... well, who are you?" I asked again. It wasn't every night boys would fall into my room from the window, appearing like they were heaven sent.

"I'm P-Patrick." He said and finally tore his gaze off his feet. Yet, he was still avoiding eye contact.

"I'm a bit lost," He began to explain. "It was dark and scary," He wrapped his arms around himself, in vain attempt to warm his trembling body. "And cold too. Then I'm here." He said. I nodded and introduced myself. 

"My name is (your name) , if you're cold you can come here, there's still some room." I moved Benzy towards the foot of the bed and offered the space to Patrick. He looked really cold and pale.

"Thank you." He rushed over to the side of the bed and slipped in instantly, he sighed when warmth encompassed him.

"See? Much better!" I smiled and pulled up the covers. Patrick smiled and I swore I saw his eyes shine gold. I turned around and to take one of my stuffed toys from the other side to give to Patrick. But the moment I turned back, he was gone.

"Patrick?" I called out to him. There was no answer. I flipped off the covers and tried to find him under the be or the blankets, or in my closet. But he was nowhere to be found.

I stared at the big red clock on the wall. It was already 11:12. I sighed and gave up, looking for him. I'd look for him in the morning. I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillows.

He never appeared the next morning or the following nights.

It was only years later he appeared to me again. Of course, he still wore Batman pajamas.


	3. I Swear I Won't Forget You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any grammatical errors/spelling mistakes if ever!

The night he came back, I wasn't sleepy at all. It was one of those fucked up nights where I overthought until I was wide awake. The moon glowed in the darkness, I stared at it, praying, wishing for something, anything to fall out of the sky. I needed someone to talk to.

"Looking for someone?" A voice had called out. Then, I blinked for a moment and a man appeared, clad in rather plain clothes, like ordinary for a guy who pops up in bedrooms.

"W-What?" My eyes had widened and I backed up higher on my bed, pulling the sheets along with me. Was this guy a fucking ghost? Or did I finally lose my mind? His skin was ridiculously pasty looking, but surprisingly, he didn't look dead. The lighting was pretty bad after all.

"Oh, you don't remember me anymore?" He frowned, and raised a hand to his temple. He wasn't a lanky dude, in fact, he was _pretty short._

"I'm Patrick." He said, this time, a little less frowny. "Okay, I don't have a lot of time but I came from the moon because you asked me to, other than that I have _no_ idea why I'm here." Patrick said raising both hands as a gesture. Then it hit me, _he was probably Patrick from that night ages ago._

"You're Patrick? As in, the dude with Batman pajamas Patrick?" I raised an eyebrow. It couldn't be him.

"Yes that's me." He shrugged and motioned to his pajama pants.

"You are a nerd."

"I know." He smiled.

I got up from my bed and moved down to the foot of the bed to get a closer look at Patrick. He still had a little bit of a baby face, traces of his childish features were still there. And he still had the same eyes that seemed to glitter gold.

"How'd you come from the moon?" I asked him. I was still doubting his existence.

"I-I don't know... All I remember was some voice told me, then I was sent here." He mumbled and pushed up his glasses. That was another thing, he now had glasses.

"And I don't have a lot of time to stay." He said. I stared at him for awhile and kept quiet. I was speechless, after all, it wasn't everyday boys appeared in my bedroom near midnight.

"I gotta go, I only had a minute." Patrick said a little sadly.

"You're coming back, right?" I stood up from my place at the foot of the bed and I saw Patrick was already starting to fade. Those little sandy things around him glowing a little brighter.

"Yeah, I will (your name)." He smiled, and then he disappeared before my eyes.


	4. I Would Even Wait All Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost finished with this sorry if it sounds so repetitive

"How long will you... keep doing this?" I asked while dangling my legs over the edge of my bed and swinging them back and forth. It's been months since Patrick started coming back around. I didn't mean for it to sound that bad, I just had to be real.

"I-I don't know, sorry." Patrick said and continued plucking at the guitar he brought with him. He'd play me songs some nights when he came over. It'd be really short ones, he only had a minute after all.

"I can move mountains, I can work a miracle..." He sang and picked at the strings simultaneously, creating a beautiful melody. I watched his fingers fly across the fretboard, he was in his element. The muses definitely gave him a lot to work with.

When he finished, his fingers were already partly faded and he cursed under his breath.

"Aw man, that wasn't even the whole song." He frowned.

"It's okay, you can play the rest tomorrow." I said and rose from my spot on the bed to hug him. Thank god, I still could, he had to leave soon. He said his goodbyes and in seconds, there was no body in my arms.

I sighed and landed on my bed, headfirst, and I crawled up to my pillows to cover my face with them. I had to do something about this. It wasn't fair, it's like Sandman's trying to play a game. 

One minute every night wasn't enough. I wish I had more time.

 

The next night, it was horrible. My brain fought against me again and I was having trouble getting to sleep. Pacing around got me jittery, music just kept me awake, staying still in one place scared me.

I was anxiously waiting for Patrick to appear and take me into his arms and sing me to sleep. The clock on my nightstand beeped, I set the alarm to every 11:11 at night. I slammed my shaky hands to turn it off. He needed to be here. I needed him.

A minute passed.

Yet he never came that night.

 

It's already been weeks since I last saw Patrick and to be honest, I was fucking deteriorating. Staying up until eleven at night just to wait for him didn't do good to my health at all. I found it strange, despite staying up late every night, if I saw Patrick, I felt fine or even energized the next morning.

There was once I was sitting on the chair by my desk, where he usually was, I really thought about the situation I was in. Have I really gone _officially mad?_ I believed he was real, he was.

Except, no one else has seen him except me, I never dared to tell about his existence to anyone, he was my only best friend who I could trust.

I fell asleep before I could even reach 11:11.


	5. Shall I Stay? Would It Be a Sin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls listen to can't help falling in love by elvis presley while reading (or you can play the twenty one pilots ukelele cover)
> 
> this chapter was heavily inspired by that song if you couldnt tell lmao

He hasn't visited for three months. I didn't even know why I still stayed up most nights as if he was going to come running back from dreamland and tell me he was going to stay forever, that was never _ever_ going to happen.

So, I had given up all hope.

////////

I was running down the street, I've never been in this situation. I had always been watching, never chasing. However, I was be the one doing the chasing at the moment. The moon was high up tonight, and I felt like my senses were hyperactive. I felt alive. I could feel the wind on my skin, messing up my hair, and I felt tired from running.

Then I saw it, the window. It wasn't lit up, and it appeared as if nobody was home. But I had a feeling there was someone there, like they were holding their breath, or waiting for something. I rushed around and I found the back door was unlocked. I slipped in quietly and shut the door, and I climb the stairs as discretely as possible.

Then I saw them, on the bed, back turned against the door, shoulders hunched and it seemed like they were trembling in the darkness. And I heard heart wrenching sobs. The figure turned and I caught sight of the glistening tears falling rolling their cheeks.

It was (your name).

///////

My eyes were stinging, and my breath starting to shorten. It was worse tonight, I felt utterly miserable once again. I was probably being over dramatic, or acting like I needed more attention.

I didn't. I wanted everyone's eyes away from me, I would give anything to be invisible. I felt goosebumps prickling my skin and the hairs at my nape stood up. Someone was watching me.

I turned to face behind me— I couldn't believe it. He was standing there, in my doorframe, which was unusual. He never went through my door, it was always the window. For some reason, he was glowing less, but the moon's softer glow brought out his pale complexion, sharp cheekbones and colored his sandy hair with a tinge of blue. The fireflies that seemed to always surround him were gone, but his eyes still remained the same, enchanting ethereal gold. It's as if he looked more tangible, touchable, within reach.

He was back.

"I'm sorry." He said. I had to hold a hand over my mouth just to stop myself from crying out more. I didn't understand. He was already there, so why was I _still_ crying?

He moved across the room, slowly, I didn't get why he had to do it so slow when he knew we only had a minute. But I didn't speak.

When he sat on the foot of the bed, he was inches away from me. I held my breath. The sheets wrinkled as he moved closer, and closer. Until his hands were on my shoulders. And then he was pulling me into a warm hug. 

I wasn't going to lie, I missed him after he left me for so long without telling me so. I was a little mad too, it was unavoidable.

I brought my arms around him, just to return the sign of affection. I inhaled, and I smelled the familiar light vanilla. Something was missing. We pulled away from the hug and I get a good look at his appearance. The particles that usually floated around him were absent, I reached out to move away the hair falling into his eyes. It was strange, there were no sandy grains of dream dust that were supposed to be shaking off his hair, when touched. He still looked dreamy but the glow given to him by Sandman was gone.

My eyes caught a glimpse of the red numbers of my clock. It was still 11:11. There was only one way to find out if my assumptions were true. We sat in silence, just staring into each other's eyes. It felt like it lasted forever, but when I saw the clock shift into 11:12, I knew I wasn't dreaming.

"Oh my god." I said, a little giddy through my clogged nose. He smiled at me. Holy _shit_. 

"I'm staying."

I laughed and I felt his lips on mine, and his hands wrapping around my waist as he pulled me closer This is right. It feels like home.

Some things were meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMARA IM SORRY THIS IS A LITTLE LATE BUT WOW HERE YOU GO


End file.
